


Don't flirt with Ryuu

by Cellophaneisastoner



Series: It's Ryuu loving hours, boys [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kōushi is feral, M/M, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Soft Sugawara Koushi, Some guy flirts with Ryuu and Kōushi isnt happy, soft tanaka ryuunosuke, thats it, thats the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner
Summary: Sorry this was so short, didn't have much inspiration.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: It's Ryuu loving hours, boys [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891018
Kudos: 22





	Don't flirt with Ryuu

Kōushi was, decidedly, not very happy. He had witnessed some guy cornering his precious Ryuu, who looked very uncomfortable with the situation.

He stalked over to the pair, pushing the guy away and pulling the spiker behind him. "The hell are you doing to my precious kouhai?" Kōushi asked, smiling at him. The guy flinched, turning and muttering that it was nothing before walking away. Ryuu turned to him, saying "Thanks, Kōushi. I owe you one.".  
  
The third year grabbed his hand and dragged Ryuu out of the school, scowling as he pulled his lover back to his house.

"Kōushi?" The bald man asked in confusion. Kōushi pushes him down on the couch and sat down next to him. "We're calling in sick. You just got harassed, Ryuu." The silver haired boy replied, pulling his lover into his side. Ryuu shrugged, burying himself into Kōushi's side as he turned on some movie. He pulled his phone out and called Sawamura, telling him to tell their teachers that he and Ryuu were sick after telling him what happened.

Kōushi smiled softly as he heard Ryuu start snoring, turning down the movie and pulling his lover onto his lap. He lowered his head and pressed a kiss onto his temple, leaning back and continuing to watch the movie.

He paused it when his phone rang, picking it up to see Yū was calling. "Hello?". He deadpanned "Ryuu is perfectly fine, I stopped the guy.". Kōushi suddenly bristled. "No I didn't let it happen! I stepped in as soon as I saw it!" He growled. "Bye Nishinoya..." The third year mumbled. He hung up and unpaused the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short, didn't have much inspiration.


End file.
